No Strings Attached
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Im currently obsessed with 50 Shades Trilogy and Bared to you/ Reflected in you. This has a twist of all the stories but with John and Natalie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was as if all day she had waited for this, needed this, she wondered if it would ever grow old. His hands were rough on her soft skin, kneading and twisting her body until she screamed over and over again, yes this was definitely the release she needed..

His hands trailed up her back, his fingers pressing hard into her skin as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her naked body lay flat on the soft bed, his tongue traced where his fingers had left and she felt the aching heaviness of his cock pressing against her ass, he had the body of a god and the tongue of one too..

"mmmm" escaped her lips as he nipped his way down the small of her back and then the sting of his hand slapping her ass made instant wetness spread between her legs like wild fire.."god!" she cried out as he groaned against her panting flesh...

"Your so hot, on fire" his voice was raspy as he pulled on her hips and yanked her lower body up and off the bed.."is this where you want me" his tongue lapped against her sensitive flesh as she gasped and clenched onto the sheets below her.."Mmmm so ready for me already sweetheart" he said as he bent her legs and ran his tongue up the length of her, groaning against her flesh as if he couldnt get enough of her.."More?"

"god yes...more...more" she gasped with heavy panting breaths..

"tell me to fuck you, i want to hear you" his voice vibrated between her legs..

"fuck me, yes fuck me" she cried out as the first wave of her orgasm took off and her legs shook almost violently and he did fuck her, with his tongue again and again as she cried out, this was definitely worth the wait..

"god my cock is so fucking hard" he groaned as he shoved his fingers inside her and she cried out, another orgasm hitting her hard as she rolled her hips against his hand, grinding against him as he kept up his punishing pace.."Fuck Natalie, your gonna make me cum just watching you" he hissed between his teeth as his hand pumped his cock hard.."Look at me, see what you do to me" he growled at her as she turned her head slightly and saw the sight of him fisting his cock hard, it was unbelievably hot watching him, she began to come again..."ah fuck it, i cant wait" he yelled and then removed his fingers as he plunged into her, filling her deeply as she cried out at the sweet invasion that she had desperately wanted..

His slick sweat covered chest slid against her back as he slammed his hard flesh in her again and again, his groans filling the room, echoing loudly as she came with a long drawn out moan, yelling his name..."Uh...j-JOHN!"

"FUCK" he stiffened against her as she felt him fill her as he ground into her soft flesh, just the feeling alone sent her over the edge again as she panted uncontrollably and then he was collasping on her as she fell flush on the bed, his cock still pulsating inside of her as he panted in her ear, placing soft kisses on her neck.."fucking amazing" he said as if he was still shocked even after all of this time, she couldnt even speak as she laid there, completely sated and covered in sweat.."Once a week is way too long" he groaned as he slid out of her and she sighed and then slowly rolled onto her back as she watched him walk into the bathroom, he was definitely a sight to see, his back muscular and toned, his ass fucking esquizette, his long dark hair just past his shoulders, he could pass as a model she was sure of that.."shower?" he peeked his head out of the door as she heard the water running..

"In a little bit" she said with a lazy smile and then he was disappearing behind the door as she laid there, still wanting to relish in the moment, her body ached from the hours of fucking and foreplay, she would be sore tomorrow that much she did know but it would be a good sore, one she so rightfully deserved..

Her eyes just happened to look at the clock and for a second she thought she was seeing things, she blinked in shock.."Holy crap" she said as she jumped up seeing it was nearly 2 am, even for them that was alot, she quickly grabbed at her clothes and began getting dressed almost frantically..

She hadnt even noticed the shower water had stopped and she wouldnt of noticed anything if it wasnt for him stepping out with a towel wrapped around that gorgeous body of his, and even now in the rush of things she stood and appreciated the beautiful view of a well sculpted chest with just the right amount of dark brown hair upon it, those rock hard abs with just a tiny trail of hair leading to the rather impressive cock that was now covered in a towel..

"something wrong?" he cocked his head to the side as she frantically put on her clothes and looked at him..

"uh yeah, the time...its almost 2 am" she said with a shake of her head, her body still smelling of sex and sweat, definitely a good combination..

"and?" he said nonchalantly as he ran his hands through his hair, matting it to his head, his blue eyes stared at her in almost a mocking kind of way..

"Its two am" she said again as she grabbed for her black issued boots and began tying them, he still looked unaffected.."Im on duty tonight, remember?"

"Really?" he said a bit shocked..

"Uh yeah you made the hours not me" she said with a shake of her head..

"well that sucks for me" he began as she looked at him..

"Yeah and apparently for me too" she said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, she went to the nightstand and grabbed her gun, securing it in the holster attached to her hip, he was just standing there watching her and for a second she felt a blush wash over her.."what?"

"Nothing" he grinned..."You should get out of here though, im sure your supervisor would be pissed if you came in late" he smirked and she rolled her eyes..

"goodnight John" she said as she grabbed her coat, a smile still on her lips and then she was leaving without another word, yes tonight was still definitely worth it, late or not..

Natalie got to work with literally a minute to spare, she hated that she didnt get a chance to shower even though she had fixed her hair quickly in the car ride, she definitely couldnt head into work with a fresh fucked look, her partner Cris waited by the water cooler, staring at his watch.."Your late"

"I know i overslept" she said quickly as she walked over..

"Looks like it, you look like shit" he laughed as he took in her appearance..

"thanks, always the gentleman" she said sarcastically..

"hey your the one who got us into this late night bullshit, dont be mad at me" he said with a yawn and she rolled her eyes, he wasnt lying, she had gotten them into this mess..

"lets just go alright" she said as she turned for the main door..

By the time the sun was rolling in, Natalie and Cris headed back to the station, the night had been uneventful except for a few speding tickets, she would definitely have to talk to John about this, these hours would kill her but she knew his reasoning and even if it pissed her off that he had so much control over her, well it was also the thing that drove her as well..

Arriving inside the station they were immediately greeted by an very unhappy and agitated voice.." Buchanan, Vega...In my office" he snapped and she huffed in frustation, he was going to be the death of her..

They followed the six foot man with those piercing blue seductive eyes into his office but this morning his eyes had a different shade of blue to them, a darker one and she knew what that meant, he was pissed at something they had done and he was about to let them know about, if she hadnt been so tired from the wild fuck just hours earlier she would of protested against this but she followed with tired legs.."sit, both of you" he said sternly and Cris sat first, natalie followed.. To say the sight of him was intimidating would be an understatement. His voice was that of a drill sargeant, it exhumed confidence and power just like him, her mind drifted to hours earlier when she had got to see the other side of him, a side not too many people got to see, the raw side full of primal lust and desire, it was just about the only time that he allowed himself to be vulnerable and even then he was still just as powerful as he was now behind his rather large desk.."would someone like to explain to me what this is" he said as he shoved a large manilla envelope across the table, his eyes narrowing at them as they looked at it then at him.."dont just sit there, open it" he barked and Cris jumped to it first with shaky hands as he pulled out the file inside, his eyes got wide and Natalie just stared at John, his face blank as he looked at her, all signs of the man from earlier gone cause for all intensive purposes he wasnt that man anymore, no right now he was her boss and the chief of detectives of the lanview police department..

"i can explain" Cris began with a stutter in his voice, natalie just looked at him, there was nothing more pathetic than watching a man grovel at anothers man feet but that is exactlly what John did when he was around, others feared him and at times natalie did too..

"this better be good" John began with a smile on his face but there was nothing friendly behind the smile, he leaned back and his eyes closed in on Cris and then darted at natalie.."something funny Buchanan?" he said through gritted teeth..

"No sir" she said quickly, he was better at this than she was but then again he had always been better at hiding behind a wall...He brought his eyes back to her partner who was holding the file with shaky hands..

"There was um discrepencies Sir in the statements, so I...we decided" cris began as Johns eyes got wide..

"we decided? Is that correct Buchanan" his gaze narrowed to hers and now she swallowed hard, shit! She couldnt in good conscience let Cris take all the shit for this one, she was to blame as well..

"I can explain" she began..

"Enough" he barked at them, his hands slamming into the table, jolting them both as they looked at him, she hated to admit it but he was sexy as hell when he was pissed, it was almost worth it just to see him so heated, the way his skin got red and hot, his nostrils flared, it made her think of sex, jaw dropping, skin slapping, unadulterated wild crazy sex.."You disobeyed a direct order and requestioned Lawrence without a lawyer present and now thanks to you both we are being sued" his voice rumbled through the office and Natalie found it hard to breath as she cast her eyes down.."do you understand the cost of your actions!" he yelled, neither of them answered, they were completely and thoroughly screwed over..

"with all due respect" Cris began with a shaky voice and John stood now, abrupty, so much so his chair scratched across the tiled floor sending the sensation of nails on a chalkboard through Natalie..

"Respect? There is no respect here!" John yelled and Cris sank lower in his chair.."you have both made this station a laughing stock" he growled.."i was this god damn close too and now look at this bullshit, were back to ground zero" he yelled as he yanked the file from Cris's hand.."get the hell out of my face, Now" he yelled at Cris and they both stood, he glared at natalie.."sit back down Buchanan" he said through gritted teeth, Cris looked at her.."Do i stutter Vega, go home while i figure out what i am going to do with you" he yelled and then just like that Cris spun around, his tail between his legs so to speak as he scurried out, John walked to the door and slammed it shut as natalie jumped from the sound..

"that was a bit harsh" she said low and then he was in front of her as he leaned over her chair, grabbing the wooden arms as he lowered his eyes to her..

"excuse me" he said with angry eyes.."do you want to know what is harsh, a million fucking dollar lawsuit, THATS HARSH!" he yelled as his knuckles turned white.."damn it" he pushed himself off the chair.."what the hell were you thinking" he yelled as he paced the room now and ran his hands through his long hair. She honestly didnt know what to say, she had fucked up.."do you have nothing to say for yourself" his voice low but still so very angry..

"Im...Im sorry?" she said just above a whisper and he spun around now and stared at her..

"Your sorry? Thats it,..Your fucking sorry?" he said angrily and she swallowed hard again..

"I" she cleared her throat quick..

"save it Buchanan" he snapped and she jumped some.."you leave me no choice" his voice held a threat and her throat got dry, incredibly dry.."Your suspended" his words echoed in the room as her eyes got wide..

She stood now in shock.."what, suspended, you cant do that"

"Oh believe me i just did" he stared her down and she was in shock, utterly speechless for a second.."choose your next words wisely Buchanan, i could do much, much worse" his voice was low now as he stared at her.."maybe next time you will think twice before acting in such an irresponsible way" he made his way back around his desk, she was livid, she couldnt believe this, she couldnt even find any words to say, she spun from him.."Im not done with you yet" he snapped as she got to the door..

"well i am" she snapped and then left his office quickly, she got halfway down the hall..

"BUCHANAN!" he yelled after her, making the officers in the hall freeze and look in his direction and then look at her but she didnt stop, she kept walking, she needed to get the hell out of there, she needed to get away from him..

She had just gotten to her car when his arm came on her elbow and he spun her around.."get your hands off of me" she said through gritted teeth..

"what the hell do you think your doing" he snapped in shock..

"Im leaving" she yanked her arm back..

"Like hell you are" he went to grab her arm again and she moved fast..

"dont" she said angrily..She was so unbelievably hurt right now that she literally wanted to smack him right across the face..

"this conversation is far from over" he said through gritted teeth as he kept his voice low..

"i heard you loud and clear the first time Chief!" she said bitterly as she got into her car now and he glared at her through her drivers side door, she started her car with a hurry, revving the engine obnoxiously as he watched and backed up..Without another word she flipped him the middle finger and sped off, as he now stood there with a completely shocked look on his face..

The relationship if thats what one would call it between Natalie Buchanan and John Mcbain had started a few months ago when he had arrived in lanview, it had happened after a nasty breakup with her local boyfriend at the time which lead her to drink way too much and end up in the bed of none other than John McBain..

_"give me another round" she said as she slammed her shot glass on the bar, she was feeling quite good right about now, actually she was sure in few more minutes she wouldnt feel anything.._

_"a girl after my own heart" she heard a voice next to her, he ordered a shot, she looked at him and rolled her eyes as she brought her attention back to the drink in hand.." so whats got you drinking alone?"_

_"Im sorry did i say i would talk to you" she snapped as she drank back her shot and nodded for them to keep coming.._

_"let me guess bad day at work, maybe a fight with the boyfriend" he began and she turned to look at him now.._

_"do you mind" she snapped at him.."figures you cant have a god damn drink in this town without some asshole trying to pick you up" she mumbled as she got up and made her way to the pool table.._

_"well its a good thing im not an asshole and im not trying to pick you up" he began and she sighed heavily.._

_"dont you have anything better to do, actually i believe the town called and they want their idiot back" she snapped and he began laughing, she wasnt expecting that, she looked at him.._

_"now that is funny, so you do have a sense of humor" he grinned as he picked up a pool stick.._

_"im sorry did i invite you to play" she said sarcastically.._

_"good thing i wasnt looking for an invitation" he began to set up the balls and she huffed.._

_"Unbelievable, i was going to play!" she snapped.._

_"and i do believe there is another stick up on the wall unless your scared of defeat" he smirked.._

_"oh you have no idea who you are messing with, i will let you know that i won all county last year" she snapped as she grabbed a pool stick..._

_"then it shouldnt be too hard for you to kick my ass" he grinned..."how about i let you do the honors" he glanced at the table then at her.._

_"You really think your smooth dont you, well i will let you know i eat guys like you and spit you out!" she snapped as she lined up the cue ball.._

_"spitting is so unlady like, i would prefer if you swallow" he grinned and she nearly scratched as she shot her head up and looked at him.._

_"you are so going down" she snapped as she finally made her shot and the balls went flying..._

That innocent and not so nice game of pool lead to the wildest, wall slamming and not to mention best sex of her life. At the time she had no idea who he was and honestly she hadnt cared, all she cared about was forgetting her boyfriend Brody who she had come home to find him fucking one of the girls from billing and in her bed no less!

_It was the following day when she woke up with an enormous headache that she had seen what and not to mention who she had done the night before.._

_She held her head as she laid in the bed, it was like someone was beating an internal drum and they werent letting up anytime soon, she groaned and shoved her head under the pillow.._

_"I hate to be an ass but i really got somewhere i have to be" she heard a male voice say and she jumped some, suddenly the bed didnt feel like her own, actually she had no idea where she was, she peaked through the edge of the pillow and saw a man standing at the edge of the bed, he was getting dressed, she quickly put the pillow back over her head, she was about to freak out, who the hell was that guy, where the hell was she?_

_"so uh are you gonna get up or what?" he spoke again and she shot up into a sitting position in the bed, the blanket falling down to her waist, thats when she felt the breeze, thats when she realized she was completely naked, she yanked it up quickly as he grinned at her.._

_She didnt recognize him, he was older than her but not by much, a little over six feet tall, a muscular build, long hair, trimmed facial hair and blue eyes, those blue eyes.._

_"Your not gonna freak out are you, cause im really short on time and it would be great if you could do that on your drive home" his words snapped her out of it, as her eyes got wide.._

_"we didnt... i mean... i wouldnt of" she began to mumble as he looked at her.._

_"sure we didnt" his words were a lie and she looked at him.._

_"Oh my god, i wouldnt" she began.._

_He grinned.."Oh you did, very well too i must add but, the time... see i gotta go" he glanced at his watch..._

_"Oh my god i think im gonna be sick" she with shock as she covered her mouth.._

_"the bathroom is over here" he pointed but it was too late as she leaned over the side of the bed.."or the floor is good" he ran a hand through his hair.._

_"Shut up ok, just shut up, a little help would be nice" she snapped as she coughed and he threw a towel at her, she grabbed it and wiped her mouth up.._

_"If you could clean up your mess too that would be great" he began and she snapped her head around and looked at him.."or not"_

_"where are my clothes" she finally said low, he seem to look around as if he had no idea.."where are my clothes!" she snapped loudly.._

_"Jesus woman you were alot more fun last night when you were drunk" he huffed as he threw a shirt at her then a pair of pants, he stood there and looked at her.._

_"do you mind" she snapped as she looked at him, there was no way she was getting dressed in front of this stranger.._

_"Ok then im just gonna finish getting ready" he said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door, she made quick work of getting dressed and thats when it hit her, she recognized this room, this place, her mouth got wide, she was at the Angel square motel, she knew this place all too well cause her mother roxy owned it.._

_"Oh my god" she leaned over the side of the bed and began breathing heavy, what had she done, who had seen her, she had a reputation to uphold, she was a Buchanan for god sake and she was in a motel room with some random guy, she felt sick all over again.._

_She had left that day not expecting to see him again but how very wrong she was.._

_Not only was this turning out to be the worse night in her life, to make matter worse she was late for work and at this point there was no time for a shower, she was literally a ball of nerves as she sat in the parking lot of the police station and fixed her hair and make up the best she could, she silently cursed herself for being so reckless and irresponsible.._

_She ran inside as fast as she could, nearly smashing into her boss who was also her uncle, he didnt look pleased.."i am so sorry, i over slept" she lied.._

_"you do understand we have a division of the FBI coming today, its not often they cooperate with us" he began to give his speech and she sighed.._

_"i know and im here now" she said quickly, he glanced at his watch and then at her.."i will make it up to you, i promise" she said nervously, her heart pounding in her chest.._

_"just go into the meeting room, were gonna be starting soon" he said in a stern tone and she cast her eyes down as she walked quickly to the room, her eyes immediately locking in with Brody, she glared at him and sat next to her friend Gigi.._

_"where were you, and whats going on with you and Brody" Gigi whispered immediately feeling the tension in the room.."i tried calling a few times last night, are you ok" Gigi continued.._

_"Im fine" she said as images of the night before passed through her mind, she quickly shook them out.._

_The door opened and broke the conversation as her uncle walked in.."i appreciate everyone being here" he looked long and hard at Natalie.."we all know what brings us here today" he began to walk around the room, natalie kept her eyes down.."we've been tracking an underground sex club, one that gives the men the ability to drop off their girlfriends or wives and have them returned completely manipulated and controlled, or shall we say totally trained"_

_"i thought we were told that the women there were totally agreeable to this, that they asked for this" Gigi began as Bo looked at her.._

_"if you decide to go out with your friends one day Ms Morasko and you decided to wear oh i dunno a skimpy outfit" Bo walked up to her.."and lets just say a guy comes on way too strong, hell you end up getting raped but he swears that because of your clothes you asked for it" he stood next to her.._

_"thats a totally different situation" she began and he shook his head.._

_"i do believe its still illegal to sell women into sex slavery" he snapped.._

_"but if i choose to dress a certain way" Gigi began again.._

_"then you should be able to express yourself and not be held subjected to groping and fondling, these women are already broken down, they fear for their lives and if they dont do what they are told then they are punished" Bo said with a seriousness to his voice.._

_"I hate to discredit what your saying but there is such a thing as a BDSM lifestyle, some people want to live that way, they get a kick out of it" Natalie blurted out as her uncle looked at her.._

_"well then why dont you take a look at this" he put a picture in front of her, it was of a very young girl, her body badly brusied and beatened.."I guess little Charly here wanted this, she wanted to die laying on a concrete floor before her 21st birthday" bo said through gritted teeth.._

_Natalie swallowed hard and he picked up the picture and began passing it around.."Charly isnt the first girl we have found, there have been many, some of them arent as lucky as Charly here, some make it out alive" he slammed another picture down on the table, it was of another girl, this one lay on the floor balled up in the corner in a padded room of a psychiatric hospital..._

_A collection of sighs were heard around the room.."this is not a joke people, what happened to these girls is not some sick twisted fetish, this is reality and we found the man behind it all but of course his hands are clean"_

_"But he has helped in assisting the death or instiutionalization of these women, how can his hands be clean" Brody barked out, natalie glanced at him quick then looked away.._

_"because we can not prove he physically hurt anyone" a voice said as everyone turned to the door, Natalie's eyes got wide as she looked at the man standing there, it was the one from this morning and last night..._

_"Oh im glad you got here Agent mcbain" Bo said as he walked over to the man and natalie felt sick all over again, he was an FBI agent, she had slept with an FBI agent!_

_"sorry to be late, i kind of got held up" his eyes glanced at Natalie but without a hint of surprise, he began to walk across the room.."i have been working closely with Mitch Lawrence, this is a man who knows what he wants and he goes for it, he is making millions off this state from men who just want their wives to be a bit more kinky in the bedroom, but what you dont see here is that this is a man who takes pleasure in cruel punishment, he doesnt give a shit about women, in fact he hates them, blame it on a shitty childhood, an unaffectionate mother, this isnt your run of the mill BDSM club like someone stated" he stared directly at Natalie and she swallowed hard.."whats your name" he said as he walked over to her, his tone cold.._

_"Officer Natalie Buchanan" she said nervously.._

_"how many times have you been in a BDSM club" he leaned next to her, his breath in her ear.._

_"I um...I uh" she mumbled with her words as images of him tossing her on the bed filled her mind.._

_"exactly so who are you to speak about those things you do not understand?" he asked coldly and then walked away from her.."its ideas like that that will get you killed, Mitch would chew you all up and spit you out" he looked at Natalie again, this time he had a cocky smile on his face, she quickly looked down.."but not if you are prepared and thats where i am come into play, Mitch has been getting bored lately and i have gotten very close to him, its rare for him to want a play thing for himself, he is usually just watching on the side lines but he is getting cocky now and if the right girl or guy came along we just may be able to take his whole operation down, he walked the room.." so think of this as a test of wills, we will all meet up at 11 pm tonight" he said as he walked to the door and without another word he left, natalie finaly took a much needed deep breath.._

_"this is insane" Gigi whispered.._

_"your telling me" Natalie sighed as she sat there, Brody staring at her.._

_"Nat i was hoping we could talk" she hadnt noticed that almost everyone had left the room and Brody was standing next to her._

_"i have nothing to say" she said quickly as she got up and headed to the door, she shared a quick glance with Gigi who walked away.._

_"You didnt come back last night, you never let me explain" he said with concern, she rolled her eyes.._

_"Explain, what fucking planet are you from, you were fucking someone in our bed" she snapped at him and then quickly walked away.._

_"Natalie, wait" he yelled out as he ran up to her.._

_"both of you in my office" John said sternly as he stepped out of an office and she sighed heavily, this was getting ridiculous, she walked in and so did Brody.."Buchanan and Lovette, correct?" he looked at them and Natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes, he was just playing her now..._

_"Listen Sir i just want to start off by saying" Brody began as John put his hand up.._

_"I didnt ask for you to talk, sit down, both of you" he barked.."Now" he said again and this time they sat.._

_"i know a lovers quarrel when i see one and if for one second i feel as if this, whatever this is, is going to blow my case i will have you both thrown off of it" he said seriously as he stood in front of them.."this is a place of business, not a place to toss your dirty laundry around" now Natalie rolled her eyes, this guy was unbelievable!" is there something you would like to add Buchanan?"_

_Brody looked at her and she stared straight at John.."Nope"_

_"good, get out of my office and get out of here, dont be late tonight otherwise your gonna make me very unhappy" he snapped as he opened the door and Natalie quickly got up and walked out, Brody behind her.._

_"dont" she said warningly to him as he stopped behind her.."i expect your stuff to be gone by tonight" she snapped at him and made her way into her office.._

Things got strange from that point on, in a weird turn of events Brody got transferred to another town, natalie was almost positive that John was behind it but she didnt question it, she was glad that rat bastard was gone and things took a very much surprised turn with her and the new chief of detectives, one that she wasnt expecting, one that lead them to meeting up once a week and partaking in some insanely hot sex and then they were back at work as if nothing happened, it worked and she wasnt about to complain, no strings attached is what he called it and thats the way it stayed but for how long she wasnt sure..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie was beyond pissed as she stayed in her apartment all day sulking, she couldnt believe he had suspended her and she was completely helpless to stop him. She had ignored her ringing phone all day, she put it to silent and had seen he had called numerous times, serves him right she thought to herself as she laid on the couch watching court shows on the television, even Gigi had tried to call and she didnt want to deal with anyone right now.

Her life was a fucked up mess and she had made it that way, ever since she began fucking her boss nothing was normal anymore, she was losing herself, she could feel it happening a little at a time. She was damn near obsessed with him and she hated it, she hated the power he had over her, that just the mere thought of his body inside of hers sent her in a whirlwind of desire, it was ridiculous and he was toying with her, asserting his control more and more, this needed to end, somehow, some way.

The sound of a key entering the lock in her apartment door stirred her from the couch, she didnt know why it surprised her to hear the key, maybe cause she half expected him to just stay away even though the very idea made her sick but then there he was walking in, she hated that her heart nearly stopped everytime he got near..

"go away" she forced the words out..

"You made me look like an asshole in front of everyone at work" he snapped as he picked up her phone and looked at the missed calls.."real mature Natalie, ignorning my calls"

"screw you" she snapped as she got up now but he was in front of her in seconds, his hands on her arms.."Let go" she said angrily but instead his mouth was attacking hers in a brutal assualt that had her seeing stars, she fought against him but it only made him pull her tighter against him, making her body flush to his, god he infuriated the shit out of her and yet turned her on like none other..

He pulled back with panting breaths as he looked at her.."I should take you over my knee for that shit you pulled earlier" his voice stirred something dark in her, she should be mad, insulted even but hell his words made her wet even though she tried to hide it..

"go to hell" she said with a breathless pant and his eyes lit up and then he was kissing her again, harder this time as one hand balled up in her hair and the other squeezed at her ass, pushing her against him hard, she could feel just how hard he was, how ready, hell she was practically salavating with pulled back again..

"Your really pissing me off sweetheart" he said in a low groan..

"good now leave" she said as she pushed against his chest and backed up as she panted and wiped her mouth..

"i told you yesterday that one day a week isnt enough, your little fucking game in my office earlier made me so fucking hard i had to sit and talk to your uncle with my dick so hard it hurt" he growled as he stalked over to her and she hated to admit it but she was damn near orgasming already just by his words..

"cause your a sick fucking pervert, thats why" she snapped as she backed up and he licked his lips.."we had a deal"

"fuck the deal, i wanna fuck you" he said as he kept walking closer..

Her breathing quickened.."you should of thought about that before you suspended me" she continued to back up..

He stopped now surprisingly..."the station is being sued because of your careless shit"..

"ok fair point but still" she said honestly..

"But still what?" he snapped..."its my ass on the line here, i had to sit with your uncle and plead your damn case to him!" he yelled.."would you rather i fired you!"

"It was one little fucking mistake" she said loud..

"and it just cost the station a shit load of money not to mention my case against lawrence is officially screwed, do you know how long i have been working that case!" he snapped..

"Like you would ever let me forget" she said sarcastically.."If you just came here to yell" she snapped at him...

"i came here to fuck the shit out of you" he said as her back hit the wall and he boxed her in with his arms..

"well too bad im not in the mood" she said with a panting breath..

He grinned wickedly.."oh really?" he moved his mouth to her ear and she sucked in a deep breath..."i seriously doubt that sweetheart" he said as his hand cupped between her legs and she let out a groan.."But maybe your right, maybe im being too easy on you" He groaned and quickly let go of her as a gasp left her mouth.."You shouldnt be rewarded for being a smart ass" he backed up now and she literally couldnt find her breath as she looked at him..

"Denying me sex?" she said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at her.."oh please i hate to burst your bubble chief but im not some sex feen like you are" she said as his hand went to his cock as it pressed deliciously against his black pants and he grabbed the thick flesh through his pants, her eyes were locked on him...

"we'll see about that" he said as she watched him quickly undo his belt and then pull down the zipper of his pants, freeing his very impressive erection, she couldnt help but lick her lips, he had turned her into a sex crazed animal, god she hated him for that! His hand moved slowly up and down his length as his eyes burned into her. Just watching him hold himself, stroke himself it was incredibly hot, she swallowed hard.."i think you may be onto something here, denial is a dangerous thing" he growled as he stroked his cock harder and she found herself walking towards him, her eyes on his cock and then on his eyes, he backed up now.."dont toy with me cause you will lose" his voice was a low threat..

She had never been with anyone who turned her on like he did, it was insane and bordering on the line of irrational, what they had was completely fucked up, they were fucked up but it was so damn hot, she couldnt help herself..

"stop messing around John" she snapped, getting increasingly frustrated as he continued to back up from her.."fine i want you ok" she snapped angrily..

"Thats not good enough sweetheart" he grinned wickedly as his breathing hitched and he let out a groan as he stroked himself.."beg me" his words made her stop now as she looked at him a bit shocked.."oh you heard me sweetheart, beg me to fuck you and maybe i will" he cocked his head to the side and licked his lips..

"im not begging you" she said with a sarcastic laugh..

"Oh but you will if you want to feel my cock inside of you" he groaned and just like that he closed his pants as she stood there, her mouth open in shock..

"stop being fucking ridiculous" she snapped getting angry now..

"how bad do you want me?" he zipped up his pants as she rolled her eyes..

"Im not begging" She said again..

"then im not fucking you" he said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"your out of your fucking mind" she snapped..He didnt say anything as he stood there.."Im not saying it" she put her hands on her hips.."if anyone is begging it will be you" she cocked her head to the side as her heart raced..

A grin formed on his lips.."we'll see" he moved around the couch and walked back to her door as she looked at him in shock, he was really leaving, her body was absolutely on fire as she stood there, she couldnt believe he was denying her!..

"wait" she called out as he got by the door, his hand on the knob..

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her now..

"goodnight" she forced the words out, she couldnt let him win, she just couldnt..

He shook his head as he smiled and then he was leaving as she stood there completely and utterly frustrated..

So being suspended wasnt all bad, natalie got to catch up on tv shows she had been missing, she even managed to squeeze a trashy romance novel in as well as visit her family who wasnt too happy about her being suspended..

By the time two days had passed she was really starting to lose her mind, not only was john taunting her through text messages but she was absolutely out of her mind horny with no release in sight unless she begged him and that she wasnt going to do. Its amazing the amount of free time she had on her hands, she began to notice how depressing her life had become, she barely went out anymore, she was either working or fucking john and both were a full time job..

"He really is an asshole for suspending you" gigi said with a frustrated sigh.."i cant believe your uncle is allowing this"

"Oh well its only for a little bit, i mean i am getting the station sued" Natalie said honestly as she held the phone to her ear..

"whatever as if they cant afford it" Gigi said sarcastically.."But now that you have all of this time on your hands we need to get together, it sucks that the only time i see you now is at work"

"I know" Natalie sighed...

"girls night it is then, i mean hell when was the last time you went out" Gigi began..

"its been awhile" natalie said honestly..

"I know and its depressing, i mean you havent even hooked up with anyone since Brody left" Gigi said with concern and she didnt know any better, no one knew Natalie was fucking John..

"when would i even have time" natalie said quickly..

"Oh please you can make time, i cant watch you like this natalie, its killing me" Gigi sighed heavily..

"im fine, really" Natalie said honestly and she was fine, well up until a few days ago she was fine, now she was completely frustrated because of John and his little power trip..

"Bullshit, its been like three months, you need to get laid" Gigi said matter of factly..

Natalie laughed now.."thanks"

"Im serious, you need to get back in the game girl" she laughed..

"i think i will pass on the games" Natalie said honestly, she already had her hands full at the moment..

"You know what i mean, what about cris i mean he is hot" Gigi began...

"seriously Gi he is my partner" Natalie shivered at the idea..

"but he is seriously hot and im sure he would be up for some mind blowing sex" she laughed..The only one Natalie wanted to have mind blowing sex with was John, her mind drifted to him, god he drove her crazy.."either way were going out tonight, we'll find you someone"

"Im really not looking for anyone" Natalie began...

"Im totally not going to watch you transform into the crazy cat lady" Gigi laughed..

"i dont even have a cat" Natalie laughed..

"gotta start somewhere" Gigi grinned..

"fine tonight it is but just a girls night, no guys" Natalie said with a huff..

"we'll see... how about we meet up at crossroads at 8" Gigi began..

"8 it is" Natalie said as they hung up, the sound of a text message alerted her as she glanced at her phone and huffed as she saw who it was from, damn he was relentless..

**Have anything you would like to say to me?**

Natalie laughed as she read the message, he wasnt going to rattle her, she went to put her phone down and not even respond when she was alerted by another text message but it was accompanied by a picture and her eyes grew wide as she looked at his massive erection, up close and personal, underneath it read.."how about now?"

It took natalie a second to gain her wits back as she stared at the photo of him thick and proud, it made her insides clench just looking at him, she responded back with.."sorry too busy getting ready for a night on the town" she smiled as she hit send and then put her phone down, two seconds later it rang, it was him..

He spoke before she did.."a night on the town huh" his voice was low, raspy, delicious..

She straightened herself up some.."yeah well with all this free time on my hands" she said sweetly and she heard him groan in response..

"where are you going" his voice had a bit of an edge to it, he almost seemed jealous..

"Out" she smiled and he growled a bit..

"ah so its like that huh" he said with a groan..

"Yep, its like that, now if you dont mind" she began..

"dont. Hang. up." he said each word slowly..

"I really am busy chief, shouldnt you be working or something" she said with almost a purr..

"fiesty today, hmmm" he began..

"well being denied certain attributes can do that to a girl, i may be able to change that tonight" she smiled..

"and i could just take that sweet ass over my knee and make you beg me" he growled deep and the sweet threat sent a chill down her spine.."i dont need to remind you of the rules do I?" his questioning made her think back to their second sexual encounter, one that damn near repeated the first time but this time she wasnt drunk and she knew exactlly who he was..

"Im sorry your breaking up, i cant hear you" she said with a smile..

"natalie" he said warningly..

"Hello? I cant hear you" she smirked again and then hung up the phone with a satisfied grin on her face..

_He had been staring at her all week as she worked, his eyes saying something his lips wouldnt and she'd be damned but as much as she was aggravated with his holier than thou attitude, she was utterly turned on by him.. Brody had just gotten word that he was being transferred to another station and he thankfully was too busy bitching and complaining to anyone who would listen than to fuss over natalie which was good cause she was completely engulfed with a certain someone a few doors away from her office.._

_On this particular day she had been literally elbow deep in files and the sound of his voice on her intercom nearly made her fall from her chair.."Buchanan, my office, Now" there wasnt a question in the way he spoke and his voice, god his voice was powerful and sexy, she tried not to think of the mind blowing sex they had had just a week prior before she knew of his position at her office.._

_She walked to his office with her shoulders squared, she wanted to show him that she meant business and that no one could rattle her, not even him. She knocked and heard his loud command to come in, her belly tightened as she stepped in..He was sitting at his desk, he had worn a dark blue dress shirt on this day and she'd be damned if it didnt bring out the blueness of his bedroom eyes.._

_"Please have a seat" he said almost softly and she did just that..Since she was on desk duty today she had opted on a navy blue skirt with a white blouse, the skirt was form fitting and landed just below her knees, his eyes wandered over her body as she sat there, she felt his heated gaze all the way to her core, she was sure the room temperature had spiked considerably..When his eyes landed on hers she sucked in a deep breath.."Its a shame about your boyfriend, i heard he is being transferred" he began as he leaned back in his chair some..._

_"He's not my boyfriend" she swallowed hard as she looked at him.._

_"good because inter-office dating is against the rules" he began with a smile.._

_"I assure you i have read over the office manual" she said with a sarcastic smile and he stood now, his massive frame hovered over his desk and she couldnt help but glance at what looked like a very apparent erection in his pants, she quickly looked away, feeling her face become heated.._

_"I should probably just get to the point" he grinned as he walked around his desk and she gulped, god he was delicious, images of their encounter on that drunken night flew through her head, she wasnt even paying attention to what he was saying until she heard four little words and her eyes got wide.."to fuck you again?" she hadnt even heard what came before that statement and her heart raced.._

_"what?" she said with a bit of a laugh, clearly she had heard him wrong.._

_"I want to fuck you again, how can we go about this" he was standing in front of her now and she felt her face flush almost instantly as her mouth got dry, he leaned on her chair with his arms, his face inches from her.."we could play the song and dance but neither of us have time, and as you can see im seconds from bursting out of my pants, so when can we fuck again?" he asked with a serious tone and she literally thought she had stepped into the twilight zone.._

_"Listen about the other night" she began and he leaned in more, cutting her off, before she could say another word his tongue was begging entry to her mouth and she made a surprised sound and then his hand was in her hair as he pulled her up so she was standing and he was kissing her something fierce, the man could kiss unbelievably well, he held her hard against him as his other hand cupped her ass and shoved her harder into him, she was lost, so lost and then he pulled back, breathless as was she.._

_"when?" he said in a ragged breath..._

_"I...I dont" she said breathless and then he backed her up as she moved fast, when her back hit the wall of his office as he pulled her hands above her head as she gasped and then he slid one of his legs between her, widdening her stance.._

_"I cant work, i cant focus cause all i think about is fucking you, we have to change that" his lips were in her ear, his chest pressed against hers as he held her hands above her head with one large hand.."when?" he rasped and then pulled back to look at her.._

_She couldnt talk, she was speechless as she looked at him, her body still vibrated from his kiss and the way he held her hands so helplessly above her head.."i know you feel it to" he groaned as his hand began to slide down the outside of her leg.."your eyes speak volumes" his mouth fell on hers again and this time she couldnt help but moan, he had to be a professional kisser, that much she did know, his hand continued to slide until it hit the bottom of her skirt and then he yanked it up as she gasped, his hand hitting the silky material of her thigh highs, his hand moved up quickly as his mouth ravaged hers, he stopped when he got to the top of her thighs and he pulled back with a ragged breath as he glanced down at the lacy material on top.."who did you wear this for natalie" he groaned as his eyes darkened even more..She couldnt find words.."was it for me" he groaned and her eyes got wide, how had he seen through her as if he knew when she had gotten dressed this morning that she had precisely picked that out with him in mind, something about the way his eyes constantly racked over her, it set her on fire.."did you?" his voice was a low demand.._

_"yes" she finally said breathlessly.._

_"god i want to fuck you right now" he said as his mouth attacked hers again and then he was shoving his hand up higher and higher until he hit the silky material of her panties which were now damp with her excitement, he shoved them aside roughly and she gasped into his mouth as he plunged not one but two fingers into her slick opening..He bit against her lip as he fucked her slow and hard with his fingers.."ive been wanting to touch you all week, to taste you" he groaned as his fingers slipped out of her and she gasped at the emptiness it created and then she watched as he brought them to his mouth and sucked against them as he stared at her and than groaned deep.._

_The sound of knocking on his door alerted them both as he pulled her skirt down and she stood there completely flushed and breathless, he looked at her as he walked over to the door, he only opened it enough to slip himself outside of it as she stood there trying to understand what the hell was happening, she could hear voices and her heart raced and then he was coming back in as she moved from the wall.._

_"I have a meeting to go to" he began as he walked over to her again.."I need to fuck you Natalie, tonight?" his voice was urgent and deep.._

_"Ok" she managed to say as she looked at him.._

_"good... until then" he said smoothly as he walked her to the door as if nothing had just happened.._

Natalie quickly got dressed for her night out with Gigi, she opted on a short skirt and a tank top, she was sure to take pictures tonight and drive John wild, he would be begging her by this evening if she was lucky, the sound of her doorbell ringing made her look at the clock, it was still early, only seven, she walked confusingly to her door and opened it..

"Im coming" she called out and then swung it open only to see John standing there with a wicked grin on his face..

"your not coming yet" he looked her body up and down.."But you will be" he said as he pushed his way into her apartment and pulled her against him as his mouth attacked hers..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He pushed her into the wall as his mouth savagely attacked hers and she moaned repeatedly, it felt as though it had been forever since he had touched her, kissed her, it was scary how long two days could feel to a person, his hand slid up her leg and he quickly used his leg to push hers apart as she gasped at the force, her small denim skirt digging into her thighs, his hand trailed higher and her body clenched and began to spasm with anticipation, with both of his hands and her skirt now shoved up around her waist as he kissed her, he yanked at her panties, allowing them to fall at her feet and then he was pulling his mouth from hers as she stood there panting and more than a bit confused, he reached down and picked up her panties and shoved them in his pocket as her eyes got wide..

He looked over her body as she stood there flushed.."You should fix yourself sweetheart" he grinned..

"ok fine you win... fuck me, please" she begged as she looked at him and he licked his lips and moved closer to her, her body stiffened as she stood there, his hands went to the exposed skin of her thighs as he smiled wickedly at her and then he yanked her skirt back into place as he stepped back..

"enjoy your night" he walked to the door..

"what? Wait, but i begged" she said with a panting breath as she ran over to him..

"not good enough" he said as he reached for the handle..

"Oh come on, shit" she said as she panted..."fine...please...please... fuck me John" she said in a shameless attempt as he slowly spun and looked at her..

"sorry sweetheart i have plans maybe another time" he smirked as he turned from her again..

"Your not being fair" she huffed loudly, her body on overdrive, she was literally shaking..

"Im not fair? Ive been walking around for two days with a stiff cock" he turned and faced her now.."i even jerked off at my desk today and im still hard" he said with a groan..

Natalie stiffled a moan, how he was able to do that, to turn her on like that just with his words was beyond her.."I can help, we can help each other" she said as she walked closer to him and smiled sweetly...

"Like i said, i have plans" he shrugged his shoulders at her..

"Plans what kind of plans" she said with jealousy rolling off her tongue..

"afraid i may break the rules" he smiled with a raised eyebrow..

Ah the rules, with them there was only one and it was a deal breaker..While they were being intimate with one another neither of them shall get another sex partner, and if they felt the need to then things would be ended between them. It was the only rule, one that she didnt find any trouble not obeying, how could she even possibly think about wanting another man when she had just about the hottest,most sexually deviant one at her doorstep.

They stared at each other for a long minute.."im not breaking any rules and neither are you" he said seriously as he turned the handle on the door as she stood there.."have fun" he said and then he was gone as she stood there, pantiless and needy.. She let out an exasperated huff, damn him...DAMN HIM!

_Natalie was embarassed at how nervous she felt as she paced her livingroom, a text from john just an hour earlier had her laying in wait. Even though she had already fucked him a week before, the fact that she wasnt drinking now and that she would remember every delicious detail was nerve racking and yet an incredible turn on, all she had from their first romp was some images in her head and the embarassment the next day and now he was heading over for round two and she literally felt queezy with anticipation.._

_She had never done anything like this before, hell she had barely gotten close to a one night stand except for that night a week ago and now she was preparing to sleep with her boss of all people, she felt her palms sweat as she paced the livingroom wondering if this was a very bad idea and as much as she knew it was she was too enthralled by him to care._

_She had just spent a year of her life with someone who without a second thought went off and fucked a billing chick, no she definitely needed this, she deserved this! She was still dressed in her work clothes as she began to wear a hole in the carpet from pacing back and forth, the sound of a knock on the door made her freeze, maybe she should just ignore it, even as she thought that she began walking towards the door with weak legs, what the hell was happening to her, she unlocked it slowly as he stood there, he looked fresh out of work, still had his dark blue shirt on and black slacks, his hair long and in his face, he was hot, there was no doubt about that.._

_Before she even spoke he stepped in and then his hands were in her hair as he kissed her senseless, she was barely aware of his foot kicking the door closed as he spun them around and then her back hit into the door as his mouth continued its assualt. She moved her hands all over him, scratching his back, to his ass, god his ass was nice and firm to the touch, she felt faint and dizzy from the heavy panting she was doing and then he was pulling back looking just as affected as she felt.._

_"shall we discuss some ground rules before we begin" he said as he looked at her.._

_"what? Rules?" she said shamelessly panting as she looked at him.._

_"I cant wait to fuck you either but first things first" he said with a grin as he lead her to the couch and she looked at him confused.._

_"Listen i um" she said nervously.._

_"before you make excuses" he brushed a finger on her cheek and she sucked in a deep breath..."You cant deny this connection, sexual or not, correct?"_

_"I was drunk and so were you" she began.._

_"fair enough but im not drunk now and neither are you" he brushed his thumb over her lips.."trying to deny the urges we feel will only make matters worse, i need you and i wont share you which brings me to a very important rule"_

_"rules?" she said with a bit of a nervous laugh.."you do hear yourself, right" she had to stand now and so did he.._

_"whats so hard to understand, if we lay everything out on the table then there is no room for misunderstandings" he began as she walked across the room.._

_"this is just too weird for me" she said honestly.._

_"More like crazy but that is besides the point" he began and she looked at him now.._

_"so you admit that this sounds crazy" she said in shock.._

_"probably borderline insane" he began walking over to her.."but that doesnt change anything, i want you"_

_"But this is crazy, we had one drunken night" she said as she stared at him and he stopped in front of her now.."Your my boss" she said as she shook her head..._

_"Your analyzing this too much" he said as he stepped closer and she felt her heart race.." we should probably fuck first and talk later" he grinned..._

_"I never agreed to anything" she shook her head.._

_"But you didnt disagree" he touched her neck now..."and you didnt cause you want me just as much as i want you" he drew her in closer as he held his hand on the back of her neck.."tell me im lying"_

_She couldnt breathe as she stood there, she could barely talk.."i cant"_

_"of course you cant cause you know im right" his mouth collasped on hers and she moaned against his lips as his tongue lapped against her, god he tasted good, he balled his hand into her hair and roughly pulled her mouth from his as she winced.."enough with this talking, right now i have better things in mind" he finished as he attacked her neck as his other had cupped one of her breasts roughly and immediately he found her erect nipple through the material of her shirt and he tugged on it, drawing a ragged moan from her, he released her hair and his hands went to the top button of her white button down blouse.."i'll buy you another one" he said and before she could question his meaning he yanked on her top, sending buttons flying everywhere as she gasped and then his mouth was on her exposed skin as he yanked down her bra and a moan slipped out of her mouth as he immediately sucked a hard nipple into his mouth, her hands went to his hair and she grabbed at it, yanking and pulling as he bit the sensitive flesh of her breasts and she arched her neck as the sweet pain made wetness pool between her legs.._

Natalie couldnt believe how uncomfortable she felt actually going out, she had opted to go without the panties on and attempt to drive john crazy about it later, sitting at the bar at crossroads she waited for Gigi as she sipped her margaretta and tried to think of anything but john.. He hadnt texted which annoyed her but she pushed it out of her mind, this is why her life was so messed up now cause she had been sleeping with her boss for the past 3 months, mind blowing sex but still, was this something that she really wanted to continue, could she even give him up if she wanted to..

She felt kind of pathetic how obsessed she had become with him, her days and nights were filled with images of him and yet she could tell no one, that was the hardest part, not being able to say anything but in all honesty what would she say, they fuck, plain and simple. No dinner, no dating, essentially she had the best relationship ever cause there was no strings attached, no feelings or so she liked to tell herself over and over again. Feelings only got her in trouble, it had with Brody and she had trusted him with everything and all it got her was a broken bitter heart, with john she didnt have to worry about that because when it was over it was over, right?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee Natalieeeeee" Gigi's squealed was heard around the small club as natalie turned just in time to see her friend run over to her, nearly knocking off the chair..

Gigi to the outside world looked like a pixie fairy, she had short brown hair that at times at different shades thrown through it, her tiny petite frame was covered in a tunic top and a short mini skirt, even though she was a short girl her legs definitely looked killer in those chunky heels, no one would guess that she was a cop and a damn good one..

Natalie and her had become quick friends when Natalie had joined the force immediately after highschool, they had gone through the police academy together and shared more than enough secrets and yet natalie couldnt tell her about john for more than one good reason..

She hugged her friend whom she had missed, times like these were so few and far inbetween it really did feel good to be out with her. Gigi had begun dating natalies brother a few years back and that also put a damper on them hanging out but with Rex's PI business kicking into full gear it left Gigi with more than enough time to spend with her favorite gal pal..

"You look seriously hot" Gigi said as she pulled back and looked at natalie..

"I could say the same thing about you, Rex would die if he saw you dressed like that" natalie laughed knowing her brother had a wicked jealous streak when it came to Gi..

"what he doesnt know wont hurt him" Gigi grinned and Natalie knew it was all in good fun, Gigi and Rex were in love and they were perfect for each other, neither of them would jeaopardize that, not ever..

Off in the distance natalie watched as a tall man came into view, he was walking right for them, he was well over six feet tell, his hair short, dark and spiky, his eyes a smokey brown. His skin was tanned under the white silk top he wore with a few buttons undone to give a hint of what was underneath and his black slacks were just the right bit of snug, he was absolutely stunning by all accounts..And he was nearing them as Natalie felt her pulse jump, when she saw Gigi spin slowly with a wicked grin on her face she knew just why, this wasnt just some random hot guy walking through the club, no this was something that Gigi's evil mind had pondered..

"Gi?" Natalie said with a nervous smile..

"Oh Natalie i almost forgot this is Aidan, Aidan this is my bestest friend Natalie" Gigi said with a wide grin as they tall man came over to them..

"Natalie its a pleasure" his accent rolled off his tongue wrapping natalie in its seductive undertones, he put his hand out to hers and she went to shake his as she stared at Gigi with such a look but before she could say anything Aidan kissed her hand and she had to admit it made her stomach do sumersaults.

"same here Aidan" natalie began and looked at her friend.."I thought we werent bringing any friends along" Natalie said with a nervous forced smile, she could kill Gigi right about now..

"Oh did we agree to that, oops" Gigi said with a smile and then quickly leaned over the bar to order a drink..

"Let me guess, girls night?" Aidan said with a charming smile, he was damn good eye candy..

"yeah but its ok" natalie said with a smile..

"of course it is, natalie here works at the station with me and Aidan just started out with Rex at the PI firm" Gigi said as she pushed natalie in the back and she nearly banged into Aidans broad chest..

Natalie laughed nervously, oh she would definitely kill Gigi later..

"A cop is that right?" he grinned.."Much too beautiful" he said sweetly and she flushed from ear to ear, ok so Aidan was charming and gorgeous..

"and your a Private Investigator" natalie said with a nervous smile, she hadnt really been around men except for the ones at work and well John, she was nervous enough around him than to worry about anyone else so this was quite uncomfortable for her..

"he wasnt always a PI , Aidan tell her about your run with the Special Ops" Gigi said as she smiled big, Now Aidan looked uncomfortable and that made natalie even more uncomfortable than before..

"it wasnt really that big of a deal, just kind of like what you do" Aidan began almost shyly..

"I think i need my drink now" natalie said with a laugh to break the awkward ice..

"yeah me too" Aidan said with a flushed face..

"Oh my gawd, kerrie is here!" Gigi said as she jumped up and down.." I will be right back" she ran off to see another friend across the bar..

"she doesnt get out alot" Natalie said with embarassment..

"yeah i can tell" He said as he ordered himself a beer..

"so your working with my brother" Natalie began, she hated that with everything going on in her life that her and Rex hadnt talked more, atleast she would of been prepared for this guy..

"just about the last week or so, just flew in" he said as he grabbed his drink..

"Oh yeah, from where" she said as she nervously sipped her drink, Gigi was officially lost in the crowd and now natalie had to entertain this guy which honestly shouldnt be hard, hell half of the woman in the club were drooling over him..

"Costa Rica, i was building some houses" he began and she smiled, of course he was in charities, what didnt he do?.."but enough about that your brother is a good guy, he talks about you alot" he said with a smile..

Natalie flushed again, wondering what her brother could of told this guy, maybe he made her out to be some pathetic loser, hell who was she kidding, she was pretty pathetic.."oh thats embarassing" she said as she shook her head..Suddenly she felt like she didnt even know how to act in front of people anymore, god John had really done a number on her..

"embarassing, no...nothing bad" he said quickly..She knew Rex would never say anything intently bad about her but the fact was that he knew her, more than anyone did, better than she knew herself.."so its a nice club" he said as if he could feel her uncomfortablness..

"yeah its um, loud" she said with a nervous awkward smile..

"do you come here alot" he began and than immediately retracted.."Im sorry that sounded cliche, i'll be honest with you im not really a club guy" he said and she finally breathed a sigh of relief, somehow by him looking uncomfortable made her feel better..

"thank god me either" she smiled honestly..

Natalie was breathless as he kissed her urgently, his hands roaming all over her body as he pushed her down on the couch, making a home between her legs with his wide muscular body, he felt so good on top of her, so powerful and strong, it drove her crazy, when he ripped his mouth from hers breathing heavy she began to talk, actually she rambled.."what if this is a mistake" she said in a panting breath as he quickly removed his shirt and she couldnt help but get lost in the broad shoulders and chest, his nipples hard as he looked at her..

"best mistake i ever made" he grinned and began pulling on her skirt breathlessly..

"but..." she pushed him back some, panting more.."but what if it wasnt even that good, i mean we were drunk"

He smiled now devilishly.."we wont know till we try" his hands were on her skirt again as he yanked it down and she gasped..

"But...it will be awkward" she said as she grabbed his arms, she could barely breath..

"More awkward than it is now?" he said with a grin, his eyes flickering lust and desire.."i want to be inside you, i need to be inside you" his voice was stern and serious it made her stomach tighten as she swallowed hard..

"But your my boss and inter office dating is " she began and he kissed her hard again as he pulled her panties down, leaving her exposed as she laid there, he pulled his mouth from hers..

"Not dating just fucking" his voice was so raw she nearly thought she would come right then and there.."are we done talking cause ive spent the last week thinking about all the ways i want to make you cum" his voice held promise and she gulped as she looked at him.."good girl" he grinned and then he moved down her body and before she could protest he was spreading her legs as his mouth dove into her aching core and she cried out as she latched onto his hair..

Aidan was an interesting man, he was the same age as natalie but he had experienced so much more of life, after leaving the Special Ops she had learned that he began various charity jobs, even went into the peace corp for a few years, his stories were amazing, it kept her glued on him, he definitely knew how to tell a good story and his accent didnt hurt either and he smiled, like genuniely smiled, it was nice to be carefree with someone again, it almost made her forget how fucked up her life was..

After a third Margaretta she had excused herself to the bathroom as Gigi continued to mingle with everyone she ran into, natalie quickly turned the corner for the bathrooms and immediately haulted when she saw firey blue eyes staring at her, her chest tightened as she stood there, it was him, it was John..

"John" she said with a nervous breath as she wobbiled some, he caught her elbow as he looked at her..

"enjoying yourself?" he asked cooly as he held her arm and she swallowed hard..

"I wasnt expecting to see you here" she said nervously, ignoring his question, she wondered how long he had been there, had he been watching her is that why he hadnt texted her?

"of course you werent" his eyes darkened as he stood there..He let go of her arm now as she stood there flushed..He eyed the bathroom as she stood there.."by all means" he looked at the bathroom again..

"I'll be um right back" she said as she walked past him, her heart racing as she walked into the bathroom and let out a huge sigh..

"is that a sigh of relief or excitement" his voice said from behind her and she squeaked in shock as she turned to see him in the bathroom with her.."You know when you said you were going out" he began to walk closer to her as she backed up..

"its really not what it looks like" she began with a panting breath, she didnt even know why she felt the need to explain anything to him but she did anyways..

"what what looks like?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he came closer and she backed up more..

"Umm..." she said quietly as her back now hit the wall with a thud..

"You look flushed" he said as his hand touched her red face and then ran down her throat.."Your hearts racing" he said as he closed in the space between them, she couldnt speak.."for me or him" his words were low and deep, he almost seemed mad behind that wicked grin..

"what?" she said breathlessly..

"You heard me" he licked his lips.."for me or him" he repeateded himself as he brushed his thumb over her quivering lip..

"You" she whispered quietly..

He cocked his head some.."i didnt quite hear you"

"for you" she said a bit louder now and his eyes darkened more, before she could say anything he pushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, one that held all the pent up aggression of the last few days, she kissed him back hungrily as if she had been starved of his taste..He pulled back too quickly and she panted heavily..His hand trailed up her exposed legs as he kept his eyes on her, they slid under her skirt and she gasped as they hit the soft sensitive skin between her legs..

"it seems as though you forgot an article of clothing" he said as his finger teased her slick skin..

"You took them remember" she said with a quickening breath..

"the station doesnt pay you enough to buy more than one pair of panties" he raised an eyebrow as his fingers continued to tease her..

"actually i am due for a raise" she said sarcastically as she panted, he grinned now..

"Oh is that so, i think that i may be able to help you with that" he grinned and then he plunged one finger deeply inside her as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure.."i do believe that some begging is in order" he kept his finger deep inside her and barely moved it, her body clenched around it tightly..His lips were by her ear as she spoke..

"But...but you said" she bit back a moan as he breathed in her ear..

"apparently i underestimated your control over me, so lets try this again..do you want me to make you come" he rasped..

She couldnt think as she stood there, all she could do was feel and he felt so fucking good.."Yes..yes" she said breathlessly..

"then beg me" he said as he slipped his finger out of her and she gasped at the emptiness she felt..

"here? Now?" she said with pants..

"we could always go back to my place" he said as he licked his finger seductively..

"but im out with Gigi" she said breathlessly and he backed up now..

"oh, alright then" he said as he turned from her, she hated that her body was completely subdued by him, she couldnt think when he was around..

"wait" she called out as he stopped by the door and then slowly turned to face her..

"are you coming with me or not" he said with a groan..She stared at him as she thought of Gigi and how upset she would be if she left, then she thought of Aidan and how rude it would be for her to just take off but who was she kidding, she needed john like the air she breathed, she was hopelessly drawn to him.."if it is that hard of a decision" he went to turn again..

"No...im coming...im coming with you" she said quickly as she walked over..

"oh your definitely going to be cumming, all over me" he rasped as he grabbed her hand and quickly led her out of the club and out through the back door without her saying another word to Gigi or Aidan..


End file.
